daganaronpa goes to townsville
by Taeko yasuhiro
Summary: rated m for murder
1. chapter 1 who killed blossom

Warning disturbing content this is a daganaropa crossover obviously.

Our story begins at Hope's peak academy when a portal opens. Makoto, aoi, Genocide jack, byakuya and chichiro decide to check it out.

The narrator in the city they ended up in announces like usual. 'the city of townsville and no trouble on the horizon...'

(interrupted by bubbles letting out a blood curdling scream)

he changes his narration. 'oh no that sounded like bubbles there's trouble at the power puff girls house'

when the crew get to the ppg room they see bubbles crying and see a body the same size as her lying in a puddle of daganaronpa style pink gore.

As for the murder weapon, the crew finds a smoking hole in the door meaning it was either a bullet or a laser gun blast.

Hina (short for her last name) asks in a soothing voice, ' excuse me little girl, please don't be startled we're here to help but we need a few questions answered is that ok?'

bubbles replies still disturbed from what she noticed., 'ok.'

Hina continues her line of questioning while introducing herself and her friends. ' my name is aoi asahina, the boy in the middle is makoto naegi, the creepy looking person has the designation of genocide Jill. Relax she's actually nice most of the time, the condescending guy with shades calls himself byakuya, and the blonde with green eyes is chihiro fujisaki. First question, what's your name?

bubbles responds. 'i am known as bubbles, the green one is one of my 2 sisters buttercup'

Hina resumed 'great. now what's your relationship to the victim?'

bubbles answers sadly 'the victim is my other sister and the team leader blossom '

Hina presented her final question. 'do you know anyone who has a motive to have done this to your sister?'

bubbles one more time responds, 'we're super heroes so a lot of people don't like us but the most likely 5 people would be mojo, fuzzy, him, sedusa and princess morebucks '

makoto comes up with a plan. 'ok I'll interrogate him in the underground lair, aoi interrogate sedusa, genocide Jack, you interrogate mojo he should be in a giant observatory on top of the volcano in townsville park, byakuka go to his forest shack and interrogate fuzzy lumpkins, chichiro you got Morebucks. Don't worry bubbles, we'll find out who killed your sister.'

will makoto, Hina, genocide Jack, bakayuka, and chichiro find out who killed blossom? wait for part 2 where makoto interrogates him the devil of the ppg universe.


	2. part 2 Him's alibi

here's makoto's interrogation of him from the og ppg.

Him curiously tries to revoke makoto's accusation 'whatever do you mean you think i murdered blossom? why would i do that?'

Makoto pushes further in the accusation 'not only would your steam form and demon magic allow you to do it easily, but you also have a clear motive'

Him is still confused and inquires 'what is my motive for wanting her dead?'

makoto explains 'your motive is obvious. According to bubbles, the power puff girls have only managed to beat you over and over again because of blossom's leadership so you figured eliminating the leader would make them unable to stop you.'

him leaves one final thing that proves it wasn't him. 'you've only proven my motive and how i could have done it but i have an alibi. I was watching my monthly exercise show at the time of the murder are you satisfied?'

makoto takes out the radio to talk to the others and calls aoi with the following information. 'aoi, him has an alibi he didn't do it how you doing with sedusa?'

I'm only doing one interrogation per chapter.


	3. part 3 sedusa's alibi

to recap him had an alibi at the time of blossom's murder, so now aoi is about to find out if sedusa did it.

Sedusa is asking nervously 'what motive would i have for blossom's murder?'

Aoi explains 'apparently you have quite a grudge against blossom. I heard from bubbles that you were thwarted three times. Once by miss Sarah bellum and twice by blossom. Killing her would satisfy your need for revenge.'

Sedusa also has an alibi 'fair point however you missed one, tiny, detail. I was working on my face at the time of the murder.'

Aoi acknowledges this. She radios Genocide Jack. 'jack, according to makoto him's alibi checked out and so does sedusa's meaning the culprit has to be either mojo, fuzzy or morebucks you're up try to find out whether or not mojo did it.'

mojo's interrogation will be at part 4 of 7.


	4. part 4 mojo's alibi

here genocide jack interrogates mojo to see whether he has an alibi for the time blossom was murdered.

Jack uses their insanity to their advantage '(laughs crazy) you murdered blossom because she kept getting in your water didn't you? you naughty ape (second crazy laugh)'

Mojo provides another accurate alibi 'no! I was polishing my mind control the world ray at the time of the murder honestly!'

Jack utters another insane reply. '(one more psycho laugh) ok you're clear ape'

'this is genocide Jack calling byakuya monkey's in the clear find out if the bigfoot creature did it.'


	5. part 5 the final alibi

byakuya is gonna try to interrogate fuzzy in this part.

Fuzzy is acting like his crazy self 'git offa mah property!'

buakuya responds 'gladly but first tell me did you or did you not murder blossom, I mean you have a shotgun so you could have done it.'

Fuzzy is really mad, 'ah have an alibi. At the time of the murder ah was polishing mah bazooka and tuning joe (mah banjo).

Byakuya accepts this alibi 'chichiro this is byakuya. Him, Sedusa, Mojo and fuzzy are innocent which means morebucks must have done it. Don't let her deceive you with a phony alibi.'


	6. part 6 killer identified and ending

Morebucks is enjoying herself at her manor when all of a sudden her tv with a pic of chichiro's alter ego program comes on. This causes her to snap, 'who are you, what do you want and how dare you pirate my tv'!

chichiro explains rather infuriated by the tone. 'i am known as chichiro and i know you're the one who killed blossom are you not? '

Morebucks is offended by the accusation but knows it's true. 'yes I did.'

chichiro gets even more angry. 'why would you do it? what could you have to gain?'

Morebucks explains 'revenge on the power puff girls for humiliating me over and over again.'

The weapon she used was one of her super powerful laser blasts meaning it was a laser hole in the door of the ppg's room.

So morebucks is sentenced to life in townsville jail.

back at the utonium house

Bubbles is so grateful. 'makoto, jack, chichiro, byakuya, aoi thank you all for figuring out who murdered blossom and putting the scoundrel behind bars.'

makoto replies 'you're welcome just try to keep your guard up.'

buttercup responds 'will do stay outta trouble detective bookworms. '

aoi adds ' will do. Let's go home guys.'

makoto acknowledges ' ok bye townsville '

the end


End file.
